KickStart
by cristinaxmarieee
Summary: When Cristina's mother gets an unexpected call from an old friend, things change for her.


"_Denise. I can't believe you're leaving to go to New York." My mother and Denise were the best of friends in high school and through college._

"_I'm so sorry Diana. But, I just got this really good job offer in the city and I just couldn't turn it down. But I promise that I will call everyday and tell you how it goes."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Pinky promise."_

_They locked pinkies thinking that their friendship would last to till' the end. Oh boy were they wrong._

------------------------------

About 10 years later.

I was sitting at the computer, talking to my best friend Stacy when the phone started to ring.

"Cristina! Could you get that? I'm curling my hair." My mother called from the bathroom.

"Okay." I got up and walked through the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Denise Jo-Miller. Is Diana Gerloy there?"

"Gerloy? Well that was my mother's maiden name, before she got married to my father. Now her last name is Donovich. Is that the Diana you are looking for?" In all of my 14 years of life, I have never had somebody call my mother by her maiden name-never.

"Ah yes, Josh Donovich. I remember him form high school. Well can I speak to your mother?"

I was a little weirded out by her reminiscing on the days past, so all I could say was, "Uhm…yeah. Sure?"

I set the phone down on our counter top and walked over to my mother, who was deep in thought-and also trying not to burn herself.

"You look confused. Who's on the phone?"

"I am confused. Some person named Denise Miller called? You know her?" I still had my confused look on my face, but it changed form confused to scared in an instant.

"Denise Miller!? I haven't talked to her in ages! Is she still on the phone?" My mother didn't wait for an answer. She set down her curling iron and ran to the kitchen. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear in one swift motion.

"Hello? Denise! Oh my goodness! It's so nice to hear you. It's been ages!" My mother exclaimed into the tiny holes of our white phone.

"Diana. I'm in Chicago tonight! We should catch up! Our whole families could hang out. We have so much to talk about." I could hear Denise yelling from 10 feet away.

"Yes, yes! That would be awesome. Okay, so here is our address, and we could go out to dinner and leave all of the kids here. They should have their own time to get to know each other." My mom told Denise the plan.

"Who's Mom talking to?" My 18-year old, green eyed sister, Carolyn, asked.

"Some old friend, her name is Denise and I guess we're hanging out with her kids tonight while they go out to eat." I gave my sister the short and sweet summary.

"That's cool. I'm going to go and do my make-up. Bye." She went upstairs and slammed the bathroom door-she wasn't mad, that's just how she closed doors.

"Whatever." I murmured to myself and walked back to the computer.

Stacyxpwns: who was on the phone?

Cristinaxisxcoolerxthanxyou: some old friend of my moms, denise. Wanna hang out tonight? Her kids are coming over while my parents go out to eat with them and I don't want to be alone with them.

Stacyxpwns: okay. I'll be over at 7. bye.

Stacy signed off and I knew that she was getting ready.

I decided to go upstairs and ask my sister for some clothes advice.

I lightly tapped on the bathroom door and it flew open.

"What?" My sisters said not even looking at me, she was too bust concentrating on straightening her hair.

"What should I wear? I laid outfits out before I knocked, so it came down to the final 2 that are on my bed. Help?" I pleaded.

"Hang on. Let me finish here. I'll be in your room in like, 2 minutes." She closed-more like slammed-the door and I walked into my all-pink bedroom and carefully examined each outfit

The first outfit was a very flirty outfit-in my opinion. It was a dress-not too formal-but a casual one from my favorite store, forever 21.

The second outfit was more 'me'. It was a pair of jeans-light washed-and a flannel tunic that was plaid.

About 2 minutes later, my sister walked in and she sat on my bed and looked at the 2 outfits.

"I say go with the dress. It's causal and will show mom's friend that you make a good first-impression." Then-without saying another word-she just got up and left.

I changed into the dress (seen here:  ) and put on my make-up.

I always go for a natural look with my make-up; so I put concealer, blush, and eyeliner on. That was the only make-up I ever wore. Nothing more, nothing less.

I went to my closet to find a pair of shoes to wear. I had too many shoes to count; so I needed the shoes that said, "I'm Cristina. Nice to meet you." I decided on my Forever 21 peep pumps. (Seen here:  )

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Showtime," I said to myself as I confidently walked down out oak stairs.

I answered the door but was in shock of what I saw. A family of 6 smiling at me.

"Hi. We're the Jonas family."


End file.
